Afterlife my story of what might happen
by LittleMissDreamer13
Summary: Hourglass left me breathless and waiting for Afterlife was making me go crazy  literally ... so I thought I could write my story of what I think might happen or well hope to happen in Afterlife the next book! There's an Alternative ending to Afterlife too
1. Chapter 1

Time ticked by. The silence in the room was too much. Time was killing me by the second.

"I'm going to kill her" I finally whispered "And I'm going to make it hurt so bad"

Vic met my eyes. I've never seen him so disappointed and hurt like all the happiness had faded from the surface of the Earth "Charity?" he asked but he knew. I nodded.

Lucas was in my arms lying lifeless. His blond hair fell over his intoxicating blue eyes that were now closed and still. He was getting colder and paler by the second. His lips, the lips that I'd kissed so many times that brought nothing but warmth and happiness now were dry, pale and chapped. He was in my arms but was it was still miles away to me. I missed him. I missed his smile. That grin that made my knees shake. I missed his laugh, the best sound I'd ever known. I missed the way he ran his fingers through his blond hair and how he entwined his fingers through mine. How he made everything alright, perfect. I brushed my fingers across his forehead. I held back for a moment, his skin was freezing. His skin used to be warm, so warm that it now hurt to think about. I brushed my lips on his forehead. I could feel Vic's eyes on me and Ranulf's but it didn't matter.

"Bianca" Ranulf said quietly "Let's go back to Vic's" I looked up from Lucas's face "Please. He'll wake up soon and don't you thing he might want to be somewhere more… welcoming and pleasant?"

I would've laughed but I couldn't find the strength. There wasn't anything pleasant about being dead but Ranulf had a point. This place. This theatre, room, whatever it was, was nothing but pleasant. This is where Lucas died. Where he said his last words as a human. Where he took his last breath, where he last was alive. I wouldn't want this for Lucas so I agreed.

The drive back was silent. I was in the back seat with Lucas in my arms. _Live _I prayed. He would never live as a human again. This is what he feared his life to become and this is the path fatelead him down. That fate lead us both down. I finally believe that life really sucks.

We pulled up in Vic's driveway. I got flash backs of how Lucas and me walked up and down this very place. "You alright?" Vic asked. I just nodded as he lifted Lucas from my arms and carried him into the house.

_So… how'd it go? _Maxie's voice interrupted my thoughts

_Can't you see?_

_See what?- _she gasped _oh Bianca, I'm so sorry_

_He's going to be vampire_

_Well that's just perfect_

_Maxie please _I begged.

_There's nothing I can do_

_I know but-_

"Bianca!" Vic's voice stopped my sentence short. I ran down the hallway and into the basement. I hesitated at the door way. My eyes scanned the room. It was just like before. The kitchen were we made and shared our means, the couch that we lay on watching movies, the bed… I didn't even want to think about what happened on that very bed. I could still fell him around me. Lucas's presence still lingered everywhere.

That's when I heard a groan. I ran to the bed. Lucas's was walking up! He had survived the transformation. He squirmed and I knelt by his bed holding his hand. Then his eyes fluttered open and met mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review! Oh and I just read over the first few chapters of Evernight and I realised that Lucas's were dark green and not blue… yeah so I made tiny mistake cause of that in the last chapter. But hope you enjoy the rest of the story:

His emerald eyes locked with mine. He didn't speak, he just blinked.

"Bianca?" he asked in soft voice. His voice was the best harmony I'd ever heard. Too me it was the perfectly pitched like a perfectly tuned guitar. Tears rolled down my cheek. I wanted to say something, anything but when I opened to speak nothing came out.

His eyes wandered around the room "I'm dead" he said "I'm dead aren't I? You're dead too"

Some part of me strongly wished that I was actually dead but the other was just glad to see him, alive well living dead. I ran my fingers down his flawless face. He was so pefect, the kind of flawless I wished I could be. Finally I found my voice but it didn't sound like mine. It was low and crackled. "You're… not dead but you're-" is this how I was meant to break it to him? Hey Lucas, you're a vampire now. You better start liking it because there's nothing you can do about it. I closed my eyes and rested my hand on his chest.

"I'm?" his eyes were filled with fear of hearing the truth, I couldn't blame him.

I took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before whispering "A vampire"

He looked at me in disbelief "No. It can't be" he shook his head on the pillow and pushed himself to a sitting position. I let my hand fall. "Bianca, please. Please"

"I'm so sorry, Lucas. So sorry" I wiped my hand across my eyes. The same unwelcome memory replayed in my mind. Lucas lying lifeless, Charity with that evil glint in her eyes. "I was too late… Charity… she already" I let my voice fade.

"Charity" he said "That freak show bit me?" he looked frantically around and he took my hand in his. I couldn't feel the softness of his touch like before but I felt something was holding my hand.

"Because you'd already been bitten by a vampire multiple times before, all she had to do was bite you and make sure you die and that's how she turned you"

He let out a groan "Anyone but her" he said "Anyone… "He kept staring at me. Why couldn't I feel the touch of his hand? Why did he feel so out of reach when he was inches from me? He finally spoke "so wait minute so that means Bianca, you're a-"

"A wraith" I closed my eyes "A dead ghost"

"Ghosts are dead"

I sighed "Lucas…"

He shook his head "Okay okay so I'm dead and you're dead? Right?" I nodded "I'm a… vampire? You're a wraith?" I nodded again "That means…" It meant a lot of things to him and me but only one thing really mattered.

"We can never be together" I chocked back a sob. Lucas then threw back his sheets and placed his feet on the floor. I could just feel the anger bubbling inside him.

"No!" he screamed "Please Bianca kill me. Kill me now"

I held my breath "No" I couldn't believe what he just asked me now.

"You swore"

"I never swore anything. Especially since what you're asking me to do is the impossible" tears burned in the back of my eyes.

"For me" he pulled me from the floor "can you do it for me?"

I shook my head "Lucas I can't. I won't"

He wiped a strand of my hair from my face. I could sense his touch but I couldn't feel it. "Not even for me" his eyes pleaded.

"No" I muttered "I can never to do that Lucas. Not for you, not for me, not for anybody"

He dropped his hand from my face "Bianca!" anger gleamed in his eyes.

"How do you think I feel or felt?" I was yelling at him now, something I thought that I would never do "This is what it was like when you rejected becoming a vampire for me. When you- we had the chance"

"That has nothing to do with any off this"

"Yes it does" I was bawling my eyes out now "If you'd let me, if you'd said yes at that time. None of this would have ever happened! If you'd only agreed at that time. We'd both be vampires, live forever, together; but you couldn't do it. You couldn't do it even for me"

"Are you blaming me for what happened?" He grabbed both my arms and shook me. I let my hands down and the bracelet accidently slid off. The world went still. Lucas was just standing there flabbergasted, grasping air. "Bianca?"

I ducked down to retrieve my bracelet. The moment I slipped it on everything went still again.

"What the?" Lucas looked at me.

I smiled weakly "The bracelet it allows me to be… to have a body. It's made of coral" Lucas was still lost in my words "It was once alive, like me so yeah I guess that's pretty much it"

"So that bracelet it allows you to have a human form?"

"Yeah, pretty much" I shrugged "But Maxie says I can't be human 24/7" I expected him to ask who was Maxie but he didn't.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder" he started pacing back and forth.

"Lucas I love you and I'm not blaming any you for any of this. The only people who I'm blaming are those damn wraiths, ghosts, soulless freaks! But I don't think I could've ever been a vampire ever. This is what my fate was. This is the path I was destined to go down"

"You would have never become a vampire even before?'

"Apparently I always belonged to _them_" I looked down at my feet.

"So where does that leave us?' he stopped to turn and face me.

"We'll find a way. We'll rip Charity's head out and make her pay that I promise"

"What about The Black Cross? Your parents?"

"The Black Cross is your mortal enemy now" I said. Lucas's eyes widened in shock of hearing his family was one of the most deadly people to him now. "We have to talk to Miss Bethany, my parents. We'll figure this one out"

I could tell he didn't like the idea but he just simply nodded. "So we're going back to hell school" I nodded. There was an awkward silence between us for a few minutes before Lucas asked "Can I just try one thing?"

What did we have to lose? So I nodded.

His arms were at my waist and his nose inches from mine. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't like before. I couldn't feel the softness and sweetness of his lips. I couldn't feel the energy that always used to radiate around us. I just felt a presence of his lips and that was it. It was like been trapped in a glass box.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 reviews, that's awesome because I never thought anyone would actually read this Thank you so much! Sorry for all the spelling errors and any words that I miss typed! Hope you enjoy the rest, I know it's all a bit tragic but still…**

Lucas head jerked back from mine like he'd been taken by shock. His expression was guarded and his cautious as eyes locked with mine. He'd felt it. Well he knew that something was wrong, things weren't like before. Everything had changed.

"Lucas?" Vic's voice interrupted our thoughts. I heard footsteps echo through the basement as Vic entered followed by Ranulf who was holding a bag with red liquid in it. Lucas instantly backed away from me when they came into view. My heart sank and tears threatened in my eyes at Lucas's actions.

"Vic?" Lucas said. I though Vic was going to cry at that second when he saw Lucas alive just a few feet from him.

Vic ran to his best friend and gave him a tight bear hug, the kind that just squeezes all the air out of you. "Lucas! Man you gave us all a shock back there" he let Lucas go and Lucas stumbled a few steps back trying to keep balance.

"You're back" was all Lucas's response.

"I got you mail" Vic ran his hand threw his blond hair "I came as soon as I could but Bianca…she'd already" his voice faded. Lucas expression stayed the same but I noticed Lucas eye's drift down to the blue lines on Vic's pale neck.

"Lucas" Ranulf said suddenly. In the awkward silence between us, I totally forgot about Ranulf's presence in the room. "I know how it is, It'll take a while to get used to but you've got to drink, now" he based Lucas the bag of blood.

Lucas didn't take it "You've got to be kidding, right?" his eyes were wide.

"You're a vampire, this is your life now" Ranulf said plainly "It's either this or a real person" Lucas's eyes flickered to me, I shot him a sympathising look but he looked away quickly. I felt my heart was breaking by the second. What was up with Lucas? Did I do something wrong? It wasn't my fault that I became who I was. I shook away my thoughts and took the bag from Ranulf and walked towards Lucas.

"Lucas please" I held out the bag to him. He didn't take it, he didn't even look at me. He just stared at the floor and shook his head. I ripped the bag open with my hands. Lucas was going to live, he wasn't going to let himself starve to death. I wasn't going to let him. The smell of blood spread through the vast room. I sensed Ranulf stiffen behind me and Lucas looked up from his feet and his eyes met mine. "Please" I tried again and held out the open bag to him. "Please"

Lucas took it from my hand. He looked at it like it was a box of dynamites about to explode in his hands. "Must I have and audience?" he asked quietly. Automatically Ranulf, Vic and me all looked at each other "One person is alright but I don't really like being watched while I… eat" Lucas said.

"Okay" Ranulf said "Vic and I'll go. Bianca can st-"

"No!" Lucas yelled too quickly "Not Bianca, please. Ranulf, stay. Is that alright Vic?" Lucas's didn't even look at me. It was like he'd just ripped my heart out. Vic looked at me and I just gave him a sad nod. Vic didn't say anything and left. I felt a tear escape from my eyes but I quickly whipped it away and followed Vic. The house was large and usually felt welcoming but now it was humongous and felt like a place to run and hide and never come back.

"I'm getting something to eat, okay?" Vic asked.

"I'll come" I followed to him to a very modern, hi-tech looking kitchen. There was a long black glass table in the middle of the room and a black marble counter with a sink and plates, wine glasses all neatly organised. "Wow" I gasped. There was a large TV attached to the wall behind the sink and stuff."Vic this is awesome!"

He grinned and started reheating a slice of pizza. "Thanks. Would you like something to eat? I think there's only readymade pizza left?"

I showed my hands in my pockets. "Sure" I smiled. The microwave timer went off and Vic took out the plates and handed one to me. I took a bite of the pizza. It tasted off. The cheese didn't even taste like cheese it tasted kind of like rubber.

"Want to go outside?" Vic asked.

"Sure" I started to the back door but he took my hand and pulled me the other direction. "Um where are we going?" Vic didn't answer. He lead me across the living room to the front door.

Vic pulled the handle and pulled the door opened. He left the door slightly ajar and sat on one of the porch steps. I joined him. "Want to explain" I asked as I bit into my tasteless pizza.

Vic took a bite of his pizza and answered "there's a dead body in the back yard and that wasn't really comforting and pleasant thought while I'm going to eat" I smiled back at him. Vic will always be Vic. There was a silence as we ate except for some birds chirping here and there and a pleasant breeze. The forest was nearby and there were any houses around. The sky was starting to turn pink and orange, sunset.

"Lucas" Vic said suddenly "He's different"

"He's a vampire" I took the last bite of my pizza and put the plate down beside me and started to wipe and bits off my pants.

"Yeah but he's different" Vic exaggerated the word _different_. I shrugged. "Bianca, he didn't want you to be in there when he was going to drink blood for the first time. He backed away from you the moment Ranulf and I entered the basement and that isn't a card he usually plays" Vic's blue eyes burned into mine.

"I don't know. Maybe" I stopped short. Why did Lucas want Ranulf in the room instead of me? Ranulf was a vampire…

"Ranulf's a vampire. I guess Lucas wanted him to be there because of that"

"Yeah I guess" Vic put his plate down next to him "And you're different too"

I closed my eyes "Of course I am. Everything's different now, Vic. I'm wraith, a ghost. I can sense but I can't feel and no offence or anything but that pizza was tasted awful"

"Hey!" Vic held up his hand in protest "I really don't want to waste time defending the pizza's honour and anyway, do you even need to eat?"

That never crossed my mind before "I guess so"

Vic looked at me with sadness in his eyes "I wish things were normal again even though everything is darn cool. I wish we were all back in Evernight. Ranulf, Lucas, you, me. You know the way it used to be except Ranulf and Lucas will be there at the same time. We'll watch movie's everything, play pool or video games and everything will be normal and Raquel can come too" _Raquel… _someone I mis judged as trustworthy and loyal but I didn't let the past drag me down so smiled and leaned against him and put my head on his shoulder. He held my hand "We'll get through it all somehow. It'll be really cool like an action packed movie. Always on the run then disaster strikes and you know how it is" I just closed my eyes and let Vic's words fade into my memory.

"Hey Vic!" Ranulf called from nearby. My eyes shot opened to quickly and the world started spining so fast that it was blurry. I lifted my head from Vic's shoulder; I had a massive neck cramp now. Night had fallen already and the stars shinned brightly as ever with no care in the world.

Vic got up carefully from next to me "How is he?"

"He's getting used to it. His diet going to be all over the place for weeks but he's handling it all really well" Ranulf said. That made me smile; Lucas was going to be just fine well nearly.

"Did you tell him" I asked and both their heads turned my way "About everything that happened?"

"Yeah" Ranulf nodded "I did"

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Hey Ranulf we should definitely see a movie tonight" Vic said trying to lighten up the mode "You know Star Wars or Transformers or something?"

"Star Wars" Ranulf said. I rolled my eyes. _Guys._ They headed inside and dumped themselves onto couches.

"You coming Binks?" Vic called.

"Yeah, I just got to talk to Maxie. I'll be there in a second" I didn't wait for a response. I started climbing the stairs till I reached the attic door. I hesitated before pushing it open. The room was completely empty except for a couple of boxes covered in dust. My shoes squecked against the old pine floor. "Maxie?" I called. "Maxie where are you?" I turned around to face the door. When suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere and worded the words "Boo!"

I screamed "Oh my lord!" I grabbed the door handle to steady myself. I looked up to see Maxie in hysterics "What the hell was that for?"

"Oh Bianca!" she was laughing so hard that tears feel down her face "You're the worst kind of pathetic there is! I mean you should've seen your face!" she whipped the tears of her face. "Classic" she said when she calmed down a bit.

"We'll you scared the guts out of me" I huffed "Anyway I needed to ask you something"

She sat down on a wooden box "Okay shoot. What do you want to know?" she twirled a strand of her hair on her finger.

"Do we need to eat? Do wraiths need to eat?" I asked.

"As I said before, you're the worst kind of pathetic there is" she said and I scowled "Okay Bianca, think about it. We're ghosts so technically we're dead, right?"

I nodded.

"So… do dead things need to consume food?" she asked and I shook my head. "So no we don't"

"Oh" I don't know whether to be relieved or frustrated.

"Is that all you needed to know?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah that's it" I smiled "And thank you"

"Anytime" she winked at me and disappeared.

I turned to the door way and a figure was leaned against the door frame. A figure that I knew too well.

**Sorry, if it was so long and confusing! Please review or message me! I'll continue soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, I changed my name last week but it's still little old me writing this! :) I'm sorry it took a while but I'd written 23 different versions of this chapter because I couldn't get it right. I hope this chapter is alright and I didn't rush it so much. Enjoy :)**

"Shivers!" I held the door handle so I wouldn't fall. "What the hell is up with people popping out of mid air?" I took a deep breath and slowly lifted my head. My eyes were looking straight into deep brown ones. Balthazar's eyes. Balthazar was here. The man who made Lucas fight while he knew that Lucas's life was hanging on a string. The man that I once trusted, who I thought would keep Lucas safe. If he and Lucas didn't leave last night then Lucas would still be human. Maybe then things just could work out between Lucas and me if Lucas was still human. Instead he was turned into his worst nightmare, thanks to Balthazar.

... Balthazar knew Lucas was weak. He knew...

I wish he'd never found me that night with Lucas. I wish I never told him about Charity. As much as I wanted to, I knew that you couldn't just turn back the clock but that still didn't stop the anger that soared threw me when I looked at his scared and scratched face that was almost translucent face from the lack of blood.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I kept my voice guarded even though it quavered a bit.

"You're still mad" it wasn't a question; it was more like a statement. He tried to meet my eyes but I didn't meet his "Bianca, I seriously can't blame you and I don't think I'll ever be able to say sorry enough to finally make it up to you, ever. And you can hate me all your life if you want because I know I deserve that much-"

I interrupted him "Balthazar, shut up and just answer the question"

He leaned against the old door frame as if to keep him up "Well" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other making the wooden floor planks creak with his weight "I wanted to see if you still hated the guts out of me..." his eyes scanned my face "Which I can see that you do. I also wanted to apologize... for everything. For getting you and Lucas into my mess and for anything I ever did to hurt you"

"Save it because I don't want to hear it" I started to shove pass him in the doorway but he blocked my exit. Why was he so irritating sometimes times? I turned around and scanned the room for something that was sharp that I could use against him but there was absolutely nothing in the attic except dust covered boxes. I returned my gaze to Balthazar again "Let me go" I muttered, my voice sounded hard and cold.

His eyes pleaded with mine "Bianca please hear me out just this once. I know and I really understand that a lot has changed-"

I stopped struggling to push pass him in the doorway and his body relaxed a bit "A lot?" I raised an eyebrow "Balthazar everything has changed"

He looked puzzled "Okay so, Charity escaped, again and she turned Lucas into a vampire. And I get that you're a wraith now so if you're talking about your whole relationship with Lucas, then I'm pretty sure there has to be a way, right to make it work? I mean, just because you're a wraith and he's a vampire that doesn't mean that you guys can't be together again. There might still be a chance that things could work out for you guys. Isn't there?" His eyes wandered around the room before landing on me again.

I shook my head and looked around the vast room for a second before speaking again "Balthazar, I can't even feel" he frowned, as confused as before "I can feel feelings but I can't like feel things on the outside. I can't feel the touch of someone like when Lucas kissed me this morning. I didn't feel that, I didn't feel him holding my hand. It's kind of like being trapped in a glass box not being able to experience that kind of feeling and to top it all off I think it hurt Lucas a lot just by that single kiss" I explained as best as I could but Balthazar's expression remained confused.

A moment of silence blanketed us before he broke the ice "So" he ran his hand through his dark brown hair "You can't feel on the outside?" he asked. I nodded and he took my hand in his. "You can't feel this?" I couldn't feel the usual roughness of his hands on mine like before so I automatically shook my head. He let my hand drop from his; his deep brown eyes were perplexed and were tinted with worry. "Can you feel this?" he ran his hand along my cheek.

I felt the tears spring to life in the back of my eyes when I shook my head. Then he moved his face closed to mine so it hovered inches from mine. His expression was questioning. "Can I?" he asked slowly. I was taken aback. I had kissed Balthazar before once. One night had come so close to giving up on Lucas completely and falling for Balthazar but we were luckily was interrupted. Right now, what more was there to lose? So I let out a sigh and nodded then he brought his face caustiously closer to mine so that I could feel his breath. In seconds his lips were on mine, I waited to hopefully feel something , a small feather touch hopefully but he sprang back instantly, his back pressed against the door "Oh Christ!" he gasped. His eyes were wide in shock and his chest was rapidly rising and falling. I released the breath I was holding and stumbled backwards. Minutes passed and we were blanketed with the same silence and stillness, the only sound was our ragged breaths that echoed through the room.

I sat on one of the boxes and let my mind wander to all the times that I spent with Lucas, talking, laughing, kissing... They felt so distant. How we always used to walked together, his hand in mine. The way he always entwined our fingers so perfectly with mine. The times I watched him sleep. The soft rise and fall of his chest against my heads. The beat of his heart. He was alive- I was alive. The way he kissed me goodnight, the kiss always burning on my lips long after. How could everything we had just break down to nothing? Just fall apart all of a sudden with no warning? I l closed my eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"What are you going to do Bianca?" Balthazar asked suddenly, his voice barely a whisper "Now, what are you still fighting for?"

"I need answers" I said "There has to be a way out. I didn't choose this life so there might be a loop hole somewhere. There always is" my eyes fluttered open.

"And if there isn't?" he looked at me.

"I don't know. Miss Bethany might know or my parents which is why we need to go back to Evernight. We need answers and reasons, fast" I started pacing around the room. I couldn't imagine facing my parents now, let alone Miss Bethany not that she really mattered. I stopped on my spot and turned to face Balthazar "Did that kiss- did it hurt you?"

He looked at me blankly for a few seconds before he muttered "Yes, it felt like that time with the Black Cross when I was tied up and being sprayed with real holy water. It hurts well- burns like that like that"

"I'm sorry" I whispered and stopped pacing. I sat on the floor and crossed my legs. The silence wrapped around the room again. "So, if we can't mix DNA that probably means that Lucas and I- we can never really be together again, ever" I whispered.

He wasn't listening to me; he was lost in his own thoughts. "I can still kill Charity" he mumbled finally.

I stopped scribbling on the wood with my nails and instead looked up to find him pushing himself up from the floor, brushing dust of his jeans "You can kill Charity or _are you_ going to kill Charity?" I asked.

"I am going to kill Charity" he ran his fingers threw his bronze hair "And I'm going to kill everyone in her tribe too. She deserves to be the one in pain this time"

I kept my eyebrow raised still not buying what he was saying "And how do you propose to do that?"

He thought for a second before replying "Well I'm going to ask Lucas if he-"

"NO!" I sprang to my feet instantly, nearly slipping. Maybe that last few minutes between us was meant to mean something but what he did to Lucas that was too much "You're not going to do anything to him. You're never going anywhere near Lucas, ever. Even if you just supposedly want to 'talk to him', you can just forget it"

He groaned "Bianca please listen-"

"Listen? Balthazar don't you think you've ruined people's lives enough already? What more is there to listen to?" His expression changed instantly, it was like I drew a stake right threw him. I didn't regret my words though, he deserved what he got.

"I just want to ask him for weapons. Lucas's is part of The Black Cross, he should have something dangerous on him" he was looking out the window, he didn't meet my eyes.

I replied quickly "He doesn't have any"

A crease appeared in the middle of his forehead and he turned back to me "What do you mean"

"We used tools from the garage. You should too. There's bound to be something sharp and deadly in the garage"

"How do you know?" he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Because Lucas and me went out once too look for vampires in the city and all the weapons we had on us was garden tools" Balthazar let out a low laugh which I frowned at.

I remembered Vic and Ranulf waiting downstairs "I have to go" I said moving towards the door.

He didn't stop me this time. He let me walk straight ahead. I grasped the banister and started jogging down the stairs; lost in my thoughts not looking ahead, I managed to slam right into someone's chest. After a slight hesitation I felt the person's arms wrap around me and hold me close. The embrace was so familiar to me. I looked up and realised that I'd run straight into Lucas's arms, again.

**Did the ending make sense? The next chapter will be better, I promise :) Oh and a huge thank you to: **

** Lou the Acid Singer, Etenally yours forever, Bianca666, , ciccia96**

**You're reviews made my day! :) Thank you!**

**I _do not bite_ so please tell me what you think (truthfully!), I do reply to every review (except anonymous ****ones!)Thank you! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucas" I whispered into his shoulder as he combed his fingers through my tangled hair. I longed for the feel of his touch. _A feeling that I'll never get to feel again_... Pain shot through me just at that thought. I ignored it and showed it away from my mind as I gently pulled away from our embrace after a few seconds. "What did I do, Lucas?" I muttered.

"What do you mean?" He frowned and let his hand fall from my hair

I tried to meet his eyes but he didn't meet mine "Lucas, I need you to know this life wasn't my choice and neither was yours. I never would ever choose this for either of us and I know that you know that but what I don't is why you are acting this way? Did I-"

"Bianca, I love you. I know that this choice wasn't in your hands and I'm not blaming you for anything" he grabbed my wrists with his hands. His grip hurting more than it should "I swear that I'm not" he locked his dark green eyes with my pale greyish blue ones "It's just I'm not who I was before and I just don't want you to see me this way"

I looked at him quizzically "What do you mean?"

"I'm a" he swallowed. "A vampire, Bianca. Not even half a vampire like you where. I kill hurt innocent people. I ruin their lives- actually end them. This I why I never wanted to be who I am now and even though I was in the Black Cross and all, I was still protecting people"

"You could never hurt anyone, Lucas-"

"I could hurt you" his eyes gazing deep into mine like they were staring right into me, looking into my soul- that is if I even had one. "I just never wanted you to see me this way. Ever. Once it comes over, the thirst, I know I can't control it Bianca"

"I trust you" I said. He couldn't hurt me though, even if he wanted to. I'm pretty sure blood is not exactly what runs through a ghost's veins. "You'll always be my Lucas no matter what and nothing can change that" I trailed my finger down his cheek.

He gave me a sad, soft smile. "I love you"

I took his hand in mine. "I love you too with all my heart and I'm not going to stop fighting now and neither are you. We'll find a way to make it through this" he instinctively started leaned forward toward me. Caught in the moment, I also got and automatically started leaning forward, my face inches from his. Our lips brushed each other's lightly and suddenly Lucas stumbled backwards like he'd been electrified.

"Oh crap" I muttered "I forgot..."

"Forgot what?" his eye still wide in shock, his back was pressed against the banister.

"That we can't mix DNA"

"Mix DNA?" he titled his head like he was puzzled.

"Yeah what I mean is that we can touch" I a step towards him and held his hand to prove it "But we can't make out basically kiss because we are kind of mixing DNA..." my voice trailed off. "My point is" I took a deep breath to stop my voice from crackling "We can't kiss without you being shock waved. I don't know why, I don't how, I just know"

He ran his hands threw his dark golden hair. I couldn't read his expression but it looked like it was caught between confusion, frustration, sadness and anger. Suddenly he spoke again "Well, this just keeps getting better. So what you're saying is that I'm never going to get to kiss you ever again?"

"It's not forever" _I _hope I added in my head "Just for now"

"For now?"

"Until we get this situation sorted out" I sighed. "I'm praying Miss. Bethany will know or my mum and dad or someone at Evernight" I wasn't even sure if it was possible to be brought back from the dead?...

"Well, while we're on the topic, is there anything else I need to know?" a crease appeared in the middle of his forehead and his jaw was clenched tight together.

"Only that I love you" I smiled and took his hand in mine "And that this life sucks"

"You got that right" he chuckled "And I love you too but really, I'm being serious here, is there anything else- any more guidelines or rules or whatever?"

"None that I know"

Lucas eyes met mine as a moment of silence wrapped around us. He eyes drifted from face all the way down my body like he was studying me. I found myself doing the same. I noticed that his skin was paler, his eyes looked shaper and he looked... fiercer but apart from that he still looked like Lucas. My Lucas. A creak from the top of the stairs caught our attention.

Balthazar looked down at us, tiredness spread through his face "Am I interrupting something?" he voice shook like he'd been crying which was so weird when you think about it. Balthazar always appeared so strong on the outside but maybe on the inside there was more to him.

Lucas's perfect voice interrupted my thoughts "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Honestly?" Balthazar raised an eyebrow "I don't know but I'm just going now" he started to push pass us but Lucas's hand caught his wrist and pressed Balthazar's body to the banister. Balthazar tried to push back again Lucas's grasp but he was so weak that it was too easy for Lucas to hold his neck with his hand and push him harder against the banister. A low growl escaped from Lucas. His eyes turned cold and wild almost hungry. He opened his mouth, his fangs ready to strike.

"Lucas!" I shrieked. He didn't even notice that I said anything. He leaned down closer to Balthazar's neck. I heard Lucas whispered something that sounded like _'blood'_...

I walked towards Lucas and grasped his shoulder hard and used all my strength to pull him back. His eyes felt so distant looking into mine. So cold. "What the freaking hell are you doing?" I shook him.

"I" he looked at me. "I- don't know" His voice shook. The hunger slowly faded from his eyes and his face relaxed. He took in a shaky breath. "I don't know" he whispered. I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his neck. He didn't pull away. "I don't know" he whispered into my hair. "I could smell it... the blood and then I couldn't control it"

I raked my hands through his hair. "It's okay" I whispered "It's okay. We'll get through this" he pulled back and placed his hands on my waist and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'm so sorry" he ran his finger down my cheek.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to" he looked puzzled for a second before realising that Balthazar was still in the room.

Lucas pulled away gently, his hand on my waist. "Look man, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. The blood was so... strong" Lucas's eyes flitted down to the bright blue vein on Balthazar's neck.

"Lucas?" I turned to face him. I held his face in my hands. "You okay?"

Lucas eyes flicked back to me "I don't know" his eyes showed that he was being completely truthful.

"Hey guys, is everything okay?" I recognised Vic's voice before he even reached us. His footsteps became louder as he made his way up the stairs. "Oh" he looked at all three for a second when he reached the top. He stood there taking in the site. Lucas with his arms around my hips, Balthazar with his back pressed against the banister looking a bit stunned.

"Vic" I said slowly. I felt Lucas's body tense up next to me.

"So you guys made up?" Vic's eyes flashed between Lucas and me.

Lucas held me tighter to his chest "Huh? We never were-"

"Yeah sure" Vic ran his hand through his hair "Hey, you okay?" he looked at Blathazar.

"Yeah" Balthazar pulled away from the banister. "I'm fine" he made his way down the stairs leaving Vic, Lucas and I on the top of the stairs.

"What happened?" Vic asked.

"It's nothing-" I started but got cut off by Lucas.

"I'm sorry but I need to get out of here" Lucas pulled away from me and started jogging down the stairs in vampire speed.

"What's with him?" Vic looked at me. It hit me. Human blood smell was stronger than vampire blood or at least that's what my parents told me.

"It's the blood. It's so strong too him" I tried my best to explain it to Vic but he looked a bit bewildered. "Lucas is a new vampire; the smell would stronger for him. It's hard for him to stay in control. Human's blood has a stronger smell than a vampires but still he would still be in pain trying to bear it"

"Is that what happened with Balthazar?"

"I didn't let it get that far" I stepped a step down. "I need to go check on Lucas" Vic didn't say anything and just let me pass him. I ran the rest of the way down the stairs into the basement. Lucas was standing next to the bed with a stake pointed to his chest. I wondered where'd he get the stake from but that was one of the least of my concerns.

"Lucas" I started and his head jerked up at the sound of my voice. "Put the stake down"

"I can't do this anymore" his voice trembled. His whole body trembled. "I don't want to do this anymore"

I stepped forward, closer to him. "Just put the stake down" I wanted pull the stake right out of his hands put knowing his vampire reflexes something really bad might happen in the process. "You can do this Lucas, just put the stake down" I took another cautious step to him "We'll talk this through once you put the stake down"

"But I don't want to"

"I want you to" I said

"I don't want to hurt anyone"

"You won't hurt anyone" I was just a metre from him "You'll them more if you die now" He'll hurt me the most.

"I am dead" he looked at me like he was stating the obvious.

"I don't know what got into you but just put the stake down"

"Why should I?"

"Lucas just hold on honey, just till we get sanctuary in Evernight and then we'll talk to Miss Bethany and we'll be out this mess"

"You don't know that" he shook his head.

"No, I don't but I believe that" I stepped a tiny bit closer "And I believe we can make it through this and I also believe that you'll put the stake down for me"

He looked at me and lowered the stake a bit.

"For me?" I asked again. "Put the stake down for me" the stake slipped from his fingers and relief flooded through me. "Thank you"

"You okay?" I asked.

We stood in silence before Lucas spoke again "I want to go"

"Where?" I brought both my eyebrows together.

"I want to leave tonight"

"Where exactly?"

"Evernight"

"It's the night, Lucas. We'll go first in the morning, I swear just not now please. Not tonight" too much had happened today. I needed to think everything through. Lucas seemed to sense my mood and didn't argue.

He lay down on the bed and stretched his arms above his head "Will she accept me?"

"Who?" I sat down next to him.

"Will Miss Bethany offer me sanctuary after all I've done?" his question caught me off guard. Honestly, that had never crossed my mind before. Would she forgive him? Lucas didn't mean or do any harm while he was at Evernight. He just wanted to find out the truth, she couldn't punish him for that.

I leant back down against the bed. "All you wanted was the truth, you didn't hurt anyone"

"Actually I did. You know with dad and..." his voice trailed.

"I won't let her" I prayed I sounded confident for Lucas's sake. "My parents are there and I'll convince them or something to let you stay. They owe me that much"

"They owe you more than that" he brought his hand to my face and brushed a strand of hair my face.

After another silent moment I asked "How are you?"

"I'm dead"

"Lucas" I groaned "You know what I mean. How's life now? Is clearer? Can you hear better?"

"It's different. You know the times you bit me and the next day I could hear everything and everything so bright- it's sort of like that but much worse especially when there's...people around"

"You'll get through this" I said "I'm here with you every step of the way" I twined my fingers in his and cuddled against him and closed my eyes, knowing that tomorrow would be one hell of a day.

XXXXXXX

"Is that everything?" Vic examined the bags in the boot of the car.

"Yeah!" I said as I slid into the backseat next to Lucas. He was tense. Really tense. His face looked strained. It almost hurt to look at him. "Don't think about it" I whispered.

"Maybe I should only go" he squeezed my hand really tight that it hurt.

"It's only you, me and Balthazar, okay? One car ride to Evernight and that's all it is" I said. "Just don't think about it"

Lucas looked at me "You could get hurt"

"I could but I won't"

"But-" Lucas was cut off by the slam of the boot causing the car to shake.

"Let's go people!" Vic yelled.

"Shush!" I opened my car door "Can you please keep it down? It's five in the morning"

"Sorry Binks" he winked me. "How's Lucas?"

"He's holding up" I nodded.

"Okay well be safe and don't get yourself killed...again" he sighed. "I'll see you Bianca and pass that on to Lucas too, okay?" he gave me a sad farewell smile.

I nodded and shut the door. "Vic says bye" I said to Lucas whose head was pressed against the window. "Honey, you okay?" he just nodded and pulled me closer to him. He wrapped me in his arms tight. "I love you" I whispered "No matter what happens, I'll always love you"

"Love you" Lucas looked at me with sad, hopeful eyes.

"You guys do know that I'm in the car right?" Balthazar turned around in the driver seat to look at us with a look that I couldn't really interpret.

"Just drive" Lucas said not even looking up at him to acknowledge his presence.

Balthazar shot him a glare before turning around and reversing out of the driveway. I pulled on my seatbelt and buckled it and Lucas clasped his. Our fingers brushed together at the same time and we both looked up each other at the same time with the same hopeful look in our eyes.

* * *

**Sorry I'm kinda ending it at a weird place now... Did this chapter confuse you? Was everything happening to fast? I don't know and I need you tell me wheter it was,please! **

**I know I gave you a super long wait but I did make it up with a long chapter of weirdness right? **

**Anyways, Thank you so much for reading! And to all those amazing people who added me to their alert and favourite lists. A massive thank you to all the awesome people who dedicated 5 seconds of their life to write a review (you guys rock!)! And a huge thank you to XinLovewiththeSpernaturalXx who sent me some pretty cool ideas for this story! **

**The amazing Claudia Grey owns the breath-talking Evernight Series (I just own the plot for this fanfic and my laptop!)**

**Oh and _Afterlife_ by Claudia Grey is expected to come out sometime in March this year!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I JUST SAW A BOOK TRAILER FOR AFTERLIFE!  
**

**IF U WANNA SEE THE TRAILER MESSAGE ME AND I'LL SEND YOU THE LINK! :)**

* * *

Lucas lay asleep beside me, his head resting on the curve of my shoulder and his arm wrapped securely around my waist, holding me tight to his chest. I combed my fingers gently through his soft, dark golden hair. Even when he slept he was beautiful, so perfect;

He looked so peaceful, so calm sleeping there beside me, like he was lying in the most gloriously bed in the world without a care in the world, instead of lying in the back seat of a mustang and being stuck in the midst of what could be a life or death situation.

He smiled softly in his sleep and whispered something quietly that I couldn't interpret. I so badly wanted to lean down and brush my lips across his but I knew I couldn't risk it; Instead I let my hand fall from his hair and drop down to his arm around my waist. I lifted his arm gently of my stomach and laced my fingers through his. I placed our entwined hands over my stomach and leaned back further against the leather seat. Balthazar glanced at me through the review mirror. I gave him a soft smile and he returned it before dropping his gaze back to the road.

After a few minutes Lucas started to stir beside me. He opened his eyes groggily and lifted his head of my shoulder slowly. He let out a yawn and blinked a few times before yawning again.

"Hey, sleepy head" I said and smiled warmly up at him.

"Hey" he returned my smile lovingly "Where are we?"

"A few hours away from Pennsylvania" Balthazar's voice came from the front seat of the car.

Lucas let out a sigh of disssapointment and leaned back against the seat. I slid closer to him and buried my head in the crook of his neck. I took a deep breath of his rich scent. Vampire or not, he still smelt exactly like Lucas. My Lucas.

He tangled his fingers through my hair and moved further down on the seat so that he could rest his head against mine. I rested my arm on my knee, my elbow grinding in to the flesh. Lucas copied me and rested his arm on his knee that was press right up against mine. He leaned his hand down closer against mine so that our palms were pressed tightly against each other. The simple action made me long for the magical feel his touch.

He laced his fingers slowly through mine. His skin was cooler now than used to be. I curled my fingers in between his.

"I love you" he whispered and leaned his forehead against mine, so close that our noses brushed against each other. I wanted to push myself up so that I could kiss him but something inside me stopped me. I could make out from his expression that he was thinking the same thing.

"I love you. Lucas Ross" I whispered back "With every beat of my heart" Well my heart technically didn't beat anymore but if it did, it would most certainly beat for Lucas.

"Forever and always" He grinned lovingly "I do mean that quite literally" I giggled understanding the inside joke.

"I'm still here, just in case you guys forgot" Balthazar's voice came from the seat in front of ours but his voice seemed miles away.

I let myself get lost in Lucas's breath-takingly beautiful deep green eyes that were shining with nothing but love. Even though we'd lost almost everything in the last few days, one thing we still had was our love for each other and right now, that's all that mattered. Lucas brought his arms around my shoulders and I relaxed into his chest.

A bout half an hour later we pulled into a gas station. It wasn't very big or crowded. There was a small empty cafe in the far corner. Two boys, who looked around seven years of age, were squirting each other with their drink bottles outside the cafe entrance. A teenage boy and blond girl walked out of the cafe. Carefully swearing around the mini water fight taking mplace. The guy had his arm wrapped around the girl's shoulder. He turned to look at his girlfriend like she was the most amazing thing he'd ever laid eyes on. They were laughing and gazing into each other's eyes like two love sick teenagers.

I felt a sudden pang of jealousy soar through my chest. Lucas and I used to be like them. We used to go out like that and he'd wrap his arm around my waist and I'd bury myself into his chest. He'd lean down to kiss me behind my ear and whisper a declaration of his love for me in my ear. I'd tell him how much I loved him as well and then he'd pull me close, not even bothering that we were standing in the middle of a crowded public place or in the middle of the sidewalk with people on either side.

I thought back all the way to the times at Evernight when we'd make out in the back of the library where no one ever went or in the middle of the crowded corridors with people yelling at us to get a room. There were times we just lay next to each other not speaking. Even with no words being said there was a soul deep connection travelling through us.

During chemistry class, which was the only class we'd ever shared together at Evernight, we'd pass notes to each other not even paying attention to what was been said.

I missed those simple times when it was just the two of us with no barriers between us. When we could kiss without caring what people thought of us. The times that I could feel the softness of his touch. The gentle way he held me, like I was a piece of glass that might break between his fingers. I would give everything I have to get them back.

"Bianca?" Lucas's voice pulled me out from my thoughts. "You okay?" he cupped the side of my face in his hands.

"Hmmm?" I looked into his eyes.

"You spaced out there for a few minutes" concern was written all over his face "You okay?" he asked again.

"Just thinking" I smiled.

"Thinking?" he frowned "What were you thinking about?"

I drew an invisible heart shape across his arm before whispering "Us" he didn't say anything so I continued "Our times at Evernight. How we first met. The time that we'd made out in the attic and no one knew" I grinned as I remembered the memory. It was the second time I'd bitten Lucas. It was the time that he said that he said that he accepted me for no matter whom I was.

I took a deep breath and continued "Our first date at Riverton" I drew random shapes up and down the length of his arm with my fingers "Our first kiss" I brought my hand up to his face, the stubble of his beard grazed my palm "Our first time" I met his eyes as I said it "The first time that you told me you told me that you me" those times felt so distant and far away now.

Lucas started at me, debating whether to say something or not. He stayed silent so I sighed and snuggled into closer his arms.

"Remember the time I caught you sneaking out of Mrs. Bethany's window?" I asked.

He chuckled quietly "Yeah"

"And the time when we escaped Charity" I smiled to myself "When we stole the car and I was driving"

"I swear to god that I'm never going to let you drive anywhere again" Lucas combed his fingers through my tangled hair.

"I'm not that bad " I couldn't stop myself from laughing when I said it.

He looked at me "You wouldn't know 'cause you weren't the one in the passenger seat holding on for dear life" we both laughed at the memory.

"What if you never got caught in Evernight?" I said, as I lifted my head from Lucas's chest. "Where do you think we'd be?"

"Probably still making out in one of the many undiscovered rooms"

"Lucas, I'm serious" I brushed his hair from his forehead "You knew that I was a vampire well half, so would you have told me that you were a part of a vampire hunting gang?"

"It wasn't my secret to keep, Bianca"

"That's not answering my question"

He looked at me for a long minute before answering "Eventually, I guess"

We stayed silent for a few seconds until Lucas spoke again "Stay right here, I'll be back" he unbuckled his seatbelt.

I held to his wrist "Where are you going?"

"To have a look around that's all, Balthazar will be back soon, so stay in the car" his eyes didn't meet mine. I let my hand fall from his as he shut the door behind him, leaving me all alone in the car. Apart from my heavy breathing, the car was filled with pin drop silence.

I unbuckled my seat belt and lay back against the seat. Without thinking, I slid the coral bracelet of my hand and in an instant I felt myself being pulled back into another world.

After a few second I noticed, Balthazar walked up to the car and pull open the front door, he took a few moments to realise that he was alone "Bianca?" he turned around. I quickly grabbed the bracelet of the seat and clipped it back on.

"Hi" I smiled widely at his baffled expression. He looked at me for a long second, trying to realise what he'd just witnessed was real or not.

"Where's Lucas?" he asked, suddenly.

"He said he went out to have a look ar-"

Balthazar cut me off "With all the humans wandering around?" It took a moment to click into place what he meant.

"Oh god" I whispered as flung the car door open and stumbled out. I looked around the gas station for Lucas.

"Try the back" before I could ask what he meant, Balthazar took my hand and dragged me along to the back of the cafe. I stumbled over my feet a few times; luckily Balthazar caught me every time. Nobody noticed us as we ran stealthily around the bright blue painted cafe. There was a narrow strip of alleyway in the shadows of the building. We ran down the narrow ally, everything passed by in a blur. Suddenly Balthazar skidded to a stop and I ran in his back.

"What are you-"I gasped when I saw a girl's body lying limp against the trashcan. The girl from earlier who was walking out of the cafe with her boyfriend.

Her head had been ripped apart from her lifeless body. Then my eyes fell over something that I never, in a million years, thought I'd see. The boyfriend of the dead girl was lying there beside her. Lucas's mouth pressed against the guy's neck slowly draining the blood out of his body. I let out a low gasp and Lucas's eyes flashed up to meet mine.

Except I wasn't looking into the loving green eyes I was so used to seeing. I was looking into the hungry, cold eyes of the killer.

* * *

**Whatcha think of the cliffhanger (apart from the fact that you hate my guts for leaving it hanging there)? **

**Nothing much happened in this chapter , I know but I had a massive mental blank for whats gonna happen and then I got this really cool idea... but then i realised it wasn't gonna work so I went through another mental blank...so yeah :) Hopefully you guys like it though.  
**

**Tell me watcha want to see happen in Afterlife and I'll try to put it into one the chapters. I also would love some crazy ideas- so if u gotta any lemme know!**

**Now pretty please with hunders of cherries on top, can you please-please-please leave a review? :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Might sound rushed and a bit out of control but I desperately wanted to post this chapter up tonight...**

**Claudia Gray owns Evernight, I own this fanfic  
**

**

* * *

**This wasn't the Lucas I loved; this was the Lucas who I wish I never had to know.

I didn't know what to do. Lucas stared at me expectantly, the body lying limp in his arms. I switched my gaze back up to Lucas. His face was smeared in blood along with his shirt. I saw his razor sharp fangs sticking out from his gums. I don't know why but this sight scared me.

"Bianca" he said softly, his eyes never leaving mine. I stumbled backward into the brick wall behind me. The smell of blood around us was so strong that it was making me dizzy. "Bianca" Lucas said again, louder and more confidently this time. He laid the body next to him and gently stood up from his crouch position. "I'm sorry"

I could help but laugh humorously "Why are you sorry?" I tried to keep my voice steady and be strong for his sake- for our sake, but I couldn't help it when the words quavered.

"For this" he looked down at the lifeless bodies next to the trash can "I'm sorry that you had to see me like and I-"

"Yeah, you better be sorry" Balthazar cut in "What the hell where you thinking?"

Lucas turned to him, his eyes held no sympathy but they held no anger either "I wasn't thinking"

"Well we can see that" Balthazar's voice was thick with sarcasm "You can't just go killing the first people you see, Lucas. That's rule number one, you got to learn to control the need to kill"

"Are you going to just stand here and give me a vampire 101?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"I would if we had the time but seeing that we don't –" Balthazar shrugged of his jacket "Here" he held out the jacket for Lucas "Go get cleaned up in the toilets inside, we can't keep you looking like that" Surprisingly, Lucas didn't argue and just took the Jacket from Balthazar's outstretched hand and muttered a thanks.

"What about the bodies?" I asked. Lucas and Balthazar both turned to me in surprise. Their expression was obvious that they'd forgotten that my presence was still present.

"We have to burn them" Balthazar said "We don't have the tools or time for a cremation"

I couldn't help but feel bad for the two people lying on the concrete, their bodies pale white and lifeless. They could've gone to college together, they could've had future together, and they may have grown up and gotten married and had a family. I felt a lump rise in my throat of the possibility that Lucas and I may never get to do that.

"Bianca?" Lucas's voice drew me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking" I didn't dare look at him; I might just lose hope if I looked up at him right now.

"Bianca, I honestly don't see what there's so much think about" Lucas said, trying to lighten mood.

"There are a lot of things to think about. Things that don't matter… _now" _I said, trying to keep myself from crying.

"Bianca-" Lucas started but got cut out by Balthazar

"Okay enough chit chat people- wraith, vampire, whatever" Balthazar rubbed his hands together. "We have to get a move on. I'll bring the car over here and load the bodies into the boot while Lucas, you got with Bianca and try to look a bit more… presentable"

Lucas looked at me, his gaze unsteady "I don't that's a-"

"We don't have time, Lucas. Let's just go" I said. I hesitated slightly before stepping forward and taking his blood stained in mine. I tugged on his arm to go. We walked silently to the car, hands still entwined. I tried to ignore the overwhelming smell of rust and salt but it was so strong that I felt like throwing up right there. I couldn't believe that I once upon a time, I'd found the smell of blood appetizing.

Lucas fingers left mine to pull open the boot. He zipped open his duffle bag and pulled out a clean green and blue stripped shirt along with a bottle of mouthwash. I wondered where the hell had he'd managed to get his hands on a bottle of mouth wash. He slammed the boot door shut and without taking my hands in his, he started walking toward the café. I followed him, trying to keep up with his quick pace. When the sliding doors open, I was hit by a mix of smells. Chocolate, coffee and everything else nice and delicious that I will never ever get to eat again. The café was small and had a modern look through it. There was a large plasma TV on the far side of the room that was playing some foot ball game. The tables were round, small and black with matching chairs. It wasn't the most crowded place but it wasn't empty either. Some kids were playing the gaming machines by the window. Thankfully the windows were dark tinted so that it allowed no view of the outside world.

Lucas steered his way through the rows of table to a sign labelled 'lavatory'. He pulled open the door that opened into a black and white tilted, corridor. There were two signs pointing right and left. The men's was to the right and the woman's to the left.

Lucas and I looked at each other, debating our next move. I looked at him and rolled my eyes and pulled him into the men's toilets. I caught a look at myself in the mirror, I looked tired and pale. Paler than usual that is. My red hair hung around my face like a lion's mane.

I quickly ran my fingers threw it, doing my best to straighten it out.

"You still look beautiful no matter what" Lucas said as he placed his shirt and mouth wash on the counter.

"No" I disagreed and hopped onto the black marble counter next to the sink he was using "I look like some wild animal or some kind of hobo"

He chuckled slightly but said nothing. He unzipped Balthazar's jacket and held it out to me. I took it and placed it on my lap. He stripped of his shirt and dumped it on the other side of the sink. I couldn't help but admire his perfectly sculpted chest and contours of his biceps. I missed the feeling of the heat of his chest along my finger tips. I missed the feeling of the way he used to press me to a wall and kiss me like he's starved for me, the way people starve for food.

"I'm burning that shirt" he muttered as he turned on the cold water tap and splashed his face with the water. Red lines ran down his pale face and dripped of his chin into the sink, turning the water blood red. He shut the tap of after scrubbing his face free of blood. He reached over and grabbed a handful of tissues from the stand and ran it down his face, soaking up all the water. Just as he was going to open the bottle cap of his mouthwash, he turned to me and looked at me for a long second. "Why are we doing this, Bianca?" he asked

"Hmm?" I stopped swinging my legs and turned to face him.

"This" he raised both his eyes brows and looked at me then at the blood stained shirt lying on the counter. "What's the point?"

"The point of what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Bianca" his voice was hard "Why are we even bothering going all the way to Evernight? Why are acting like everything's just plain normal?"

I looked at him for a long second before answering "We're not acting like everything's normal"

"Yes we are"

"Lucas, I don't want to talk about this right now" I hoped down from the counter and landed on the white floor tiles.

Lucas gabbed my wrist in his hand. His grip hurting a lot more than it should "We don't have to this, Bianca. We don't have to go all the way to Evernight. You can just drive a stake through me and there, problem solved"

"That is not a solution" my voice was quiet.

"It could be. I mean you don't have to, Balthzar could. I mean he looks wiling enough"

We stayed quiet. His hand was still wrapped tightly around my wrist, our eyes never breaking contact. "I couldn't let him do that" I said finally "I wouldn't let do it. I love you, Lucas. I always have and always will. I'm sure what's coming for us next but it's not going to be easy. It was never easy. We've lost so much already and I know that we don't have much left but as long as we have faith and love, then maybe that's all we're ever going to need"

"Bianca-"

I cut him off "What happened tonight, that is part of who you are now and I- I accept that" I said "Just like you accepted me for no matter who I was. Just like you loved me for no matter whom I was" I stopped for a brief second before continuing "Remember what I said to you that night? When we had a massive fight over me sending that email" I didn't want to bring that night back up but it was best way I could explain it to him. "I told you that_, if the cause isn't love, then it isn't worth sacrifice_ and what we have is love, Lucas. And after everything been through, I still believe it's been worth it" I took in a deep breath "I'm not sure what the afterlife holds for us, now but I'm not losing hope because I know that you're worth it- we're worth it" every word I said, it was true. It was honest. It held hope.

Lucas eyes studied my face for a second before he spoke "I'm not worth it, Bianca"

And here we go again.

"Lucas, listen to me for once. You've always been the strong one in our relationship and I've leaned on you to keep me up every time, I've relied on you to give me strength but this time you need to lean on me. You need believe me" I said.

"I do believe you, Bianca" he squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again. "It's me that I don't believe"

"Well, I believe you and I love you and I'm going to be right here with you every step of the way because we're going to be taking the steps together"

"I love you" Lucas whispered. He pulled me close, letting go of my wrist at last, that was screaming silently in pain. "We're in this together, right?"

"We've always been in this together" I smiled and buried my head in his shoulder. "I love you too"

We stayed in quiet in each other embrace but the silence was short lived when Lucas spoke again "What happened tonight, I'm so sorry" Lucas said. "I didn't know what came over me, it was so strong and I-"

"Shhh" I whispered and traced his lips with my fingers like I used to do "it's okay,"

"But I could smell it, it was so strong and I felt so hungry, I don't understand it"

"It's going to be like that till you get used to it"

"I might never get used to it"

I hurt me to hear how little faith he had in himself "I believe in you, Lucas" I whispered and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close. When I pulled away, we stared solemnly at each other. Quietly I asked "Does it- Are you still hungry?"

"Being next you, it hurts" Lucas whispered. "It takes so much of me to control of myself with you being so close. I don't understand it, Bianca, do wraiths even have blood?"

I thought about his question and my mind flickered back to the time at Evernight, when Balthazar and I were pretending to be dating. He'd led me out into the edge forest and we sat down together. I remember resting my head against his shoulder and his arm coming around my waist. I asked him about the wraith that I'd seen the night before. He didn't seem surprised by my question one bit. I remember asking him the very question Lucas was asking me. Whether ghosts actually did have blood and I still remember Balthazar's exact answer.

"_They do when they manifest in corporeal form, but mostly they exist as vapours, frost, cold spaces- an image or shadow, maybe, nothing more_" I said "I'm in a corporeal form" I looked up at Lucas "That means that have blood running through my veins at this very second"

Lucas didn't look quite happy about my answer "So you mean that you actually have blood travelling through you right now?" his voice was barely a whisper.

"We can always test it" I said as I took his hand in mine "Drink from me, Lucas"

For a moment, I saw the hunger flash through his eyes but it was gone as soon as it had come "I can't" he said. There was a slight edge to his tone.

'Drink from me" I said again.

"I can't hurt you"

"I'm dead already, what've I got to lose?"

"But isn't that like physical contact, I mean mixing DNA, kind of"

"We won't know until we try" I bunched hair back into a pony tail and I found his eyes drift down from my face to my neck "I trust you, Lucas" I said.

He hesitated before stepping forward and tangling his fingers through my hair. He started bringing his face forward but stopped abruptly. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea" he said, his breath was warm against my face and still was tainted by the smell of blood.

"I want you to" I looped my fingers into his front belt loops and dragged him closer.

He leaned down and our noses brushed against each others. I felt the tip of his nose draw a line down my cheek and to my neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his mouth only inches from neck.

"Yes" I couldn't help the vibrato in my answer. He brought his lips closer and the suddenly, I felt his fangs press their way through my skin. I screamed in pain and clutched a tuft of his hair in my hand. But the pain slowly started to fade and turn into pleasure.

I felt myself get dizzy from the amount of blood getting drained out of my system but I didn't want him to stop. It felt so nice. I loosened my clutch on his hair and leaned my head further back. All of a sudden it stopped, the whole world seemed like it'd stopped on axis. I felt my hands go slack and fall down to Lucas's shoulder.

I started at him for a long second. His mouth was covered in blood. My blood.

"Bianca?'" he placed his hands on my shoulders and shook me gently. "Bianca, are you okay"

I didn't think. I stepped closer and twined me fingers through his hair and pulled face down to mine and kissed him fiercely. All most violently. Only this time we didn't get hit by the electric current like before. I kissed him harder as I felt his tongue brush over mine. He tasted like salt and rust but I didn't give a damn. This was my Lucas. My Lucas that I was kissing for the first he'd died- we'd died. Suddenly he pulled away and looked straight into my eyes.

"What the hell?" was all he said.

I let my hand drop his hair and lace their way through his fingers "I missed that" I whispered.

"How?" he ignored me and ran his fingers threw his blond hair and brought his eyebrows together so that a small crease formed in the middle of his forehead.

I didn't understand either… unless; there was some kind of connection between us now. After Lucas had drunk blood.

"You drank my blood" I said. "You have my blood travelling through you now. Could that mean…" I let my sentence trail.

"I have a part of you inside me now. I have your blood travelling in my veins?"

"Just like I had your blood travelling through mine before, I died"

We both looked up at each other at the same time. The moment our eyes met, Lucas gently pushed against the back wall and tangled his fingers threw my hair. His right hand rested on my waist and he leaned in and kissed me desperately. My lips were probably going to be covered in bruises after this.

"God , I missed this" Lucas said as he caught my lips between his.

"Can we not bring_ him_ into this right now?" I said and Lucas lips curved into a smile under mine.

He kissed me on my lips passionately again, his hand travelled further up my waist. _Mine_. _Lucas was mine. _

"Maybe we shouldn't push it" he said.

"Maybe we should" I kissed his neck, then the edge of his jaw before brushing my lips over his ever so lightly.

"I can't lose control"

"You won't lose control" I had full trust in him.

He brought his lips back over mine and kissed me again. This time it wasn't like our kisses a few seconds before. This one was pure love and trust. "We need to stop" he said

"I don't want to stop" I whined like a little kid.

"Your neck, it's still…" His voice trailed.

"Damn" I sighed and pulled away from him.

"Here" he walked to the sink counter and passed me Balthazar's jacket. "It'll cover the bite"

I took the jacket from him and pulled it over my shoulder. It smelled so much like Balthazar's rich forest smell.

I watched Lucas as he rinsed his mouth out with mouth wash. He kissed me ever so slightly before we walked out of the café, hand in hand.

"Bianca?" he said as we walked into the parking lot.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

I stopped walking and turned to him "I love you too, Lucas Ross" He leaned down and kissed me before we continued to make our way to the side of the café where Balthazar had moved car to.

"Okay the bodies are in the boot, we'll have to dump them and burn them somewhere along the way" Balthazar said as he shut the boot and walked around to the driver's seat.

Lucas's hand left mine as he walked to side of the car and opened the door and sat in. I was about to follow Lucas when I turned my head and noticed a familiar silhouette by the gas pumps. Her hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail and she a phone pressed against her ear while filling her black truck up with fuel. I squinted trying to decipher who she was. Realisation hit me like a bucket of ice cold water. It was Dana.

* * *

**Man, I really wish I had an advanced readers copy of Afterlife...**

**I luv all your reviews, ya'll are really sweet ^.^  
**

**It's Valentines day tommorow so c'mon and spread some love and leave a review :) :) :)  
**


	8. AN

Hey y'all!

I just finished reading (the actual) Afterlife book by Claudia Gray- like literally a few seconds ago!

It was good, personally I felt it wasn't the best in the series. But at least it was less tragic and tonnes better than my version.

The twists in there were awesome and while reading through it, it took pure willpower not to skip to the final chapter...

But, honestly though if you ask me:

I personally really hated the ending- it was disappointing in many ways but you guys might like it, maybe? Depends...

I'll tell y'all that one of the side line characters' in the first book, Evernight, is back and there's a brand new character introduced in this book.

There's also quite a lot of Vic in the book! And he's as awesome as ever- if thats even possible... haha, I luv Vic :)

Anyways... I don't really see much of a point of continuing this story now (But if you want me too let me know in a PM or review and I just might finish this fanfic as a whole different version/ ending of the actual Afterlife book- because I didn't like the ending as you guys would've figured out by now)

And also, I want to thank y'all who've stuck by me and put up with my disaterous spelling and grammer mistakes through the story.

And also to all the people who added this to their subscription list and favourite list... But most of all, I owe my biggest thanks to every one who dedicated 2 seconds of their life to leave a review! THANK YOU! I luved reading every single one of them!

THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! :)

P.S. Leave a review if u want me to continue this as a alternative ending to Afterlife

P.S. S I should really stop writing now but I wanna say... Thank you!


	9. Afterlife: Alternative Ending

****Disclaimer: Claudia Gray owns the Evernight series but I own the idea for this alternative ending to Afterlife****

**A/N: **

Sorry it took _forever_ but here you guys go. I decided to write an alternative ending to Afterlife and am quite happy with how it turned out so I hope you guys are too :-)

Oh and_ don't_ read this if you haven't read the actual Afterlife book yet.

**Playlist: **

Love Will Keep Us Alive- The Eagles

Forever And Always- Shania Twain

The Only Exception- Paramore

When I Look At You- Miley Cyrus

* * *

_The snow around Lucas was stained crimson with his blood. New flakes had begun to fall. A sharp, cold wind gusted past us, ruffling his hair. I held my hand out to Maxie; after a moment__'s confusion, she understood__ and handed me my jet brooch, so that I could be wholly solid once more. I needed that now. The sharp edges of the flower__'s carved petals cut into__my palm._

I thought of how much I loved him, how badly I wanted him to be a part of me.

A part of me...

Vampire and Wraiths, we were the two halves of life.

So if you put our blood together, we could form life.

Maybe this could work after all- well, I hope it did.

Leaning my face down to his, I felt the tip of Lucas's icy one brushing against mine as I placed my hands almost strategically on his broad shoulders that lay against the soft white snow.

Snowflakes landed like butterflies to the tips of his ruffed bronze hair.

I lifted my hand up and brushed away the snow that had fallen softly on the side of Lucas's ice pale neck before closing my eyes and pressing my mouth right against his skin. It felt like velvet brushing against my teeth.

I flexed my jaw wider, recalling the memories that gushed through my mind like a nightmare and I felt the slight tinge as my fangs emerged from their gums. Breathing in deeply, I bit down hard, the skin split beneath the bite and I felt the salty and rusty taste of Lucas's blood flowing from the open wound.

I felt his body go rigid in my arms for a split second before his mesmerising emerald eyes fluttered open and met my pale ones.

_Bianca? _His beautiful angel-like voice echoed through my mind.

I clenched his body tighter in my arms and bit down harder into his skin.

_Don't leave me, Lucas. _I wasn't exactly sure if he could actually hear me. I think I was speaking to him through my mind.

_What- what's happening? _His voice sounded brittle, vibrato lacing the end of it.

_I need you to trust me. _I brought my arm up to press the skin of my forearm against his bruised, swollen lips_. Drink from me, Lucas._

Confusion dawned in his eyes and I caught the hint of hesitation and confusion flash within them.

_Drink. _ I said again, pushing my arm a little harder to his mouth causing his teeth to graze against a vein.

Resting up weakly on one elbow, he leaned forward, the sharp points of his teeth brushed against my soft skin. I gasped in my chest when a sharp jolt of pain shot through my veins as his teeth pierced their way through my flesh causing a million emotions to explode like fireworks within.

It felt like our spirits were mingling their way together to make us one.

The moment Lucas's eyes met mine I felt myself getting lost in a never ending sea of forest green as his teeth pierced harder into my skin.

It was like time had stopped ticking altogether and it was just Lucas and I, nothing else.

Looking in his eyes right now, I felt like I had the key to his soul.

A beam of blinding light wrapped around us, embracing us in its halo as every moment that I'd spent with Lucas- every memory of and with him flashed through my mind in the speed light.

The first time we'd met in the woods near Evernight. He tackled me to the forest floor, thinking he was protecting me from being chased by someone, giving me the first impression that he was a psycho killer.

Another memory passed through my mind. It was the time when I'd caught him standing in the gazebo with a pair of binoculars, spying on the party. I remember how I'd fought back laughter when he told me that the first time we'd talked had meant something only to him, obviously not realising that I'd liked him back.

Every recollection of our time together passed through my mind in a blur, just as quick as they really happened.

The first time we'd kissed in the gazebo.

The first time I'd tasted his blood.

Our first date together in Riverton.

Kissing him behind the racks in the antique shop; the same shop where we'd both laid eyes on the brooch for the first time. The antique ornament had cost two hundred dollars but Lucas still bought it for me. Back then, it was the best gift anyone had ever bought me.

I smiled slightly at the memory, remembering how my back felt from being pressed roughly against the old floorboards in the abandoned attic of Evernight. The enticing feel of Lucas hands dancing over my body, caressing it in the most delicate way as if it were something so very fragile and precious. It was a moment that I swore never to forget in my entire life because it was the first time I revealed to Lucas who I really was.

All these memories, felt so far away right now.

The first time Lucas told me he loved me before sprinting out the door.

When I'd found him in the same antique store, hiding away. I still remember how it felt looking at him through the tinted panes of glass; how the stain glass window made it seem that his face was cut into four squares of colour. Still remember how hauntingly dark his eyes were.

The relief in them when we'd passed over bridge.

The hotel we'd stayed at and shared a bed together for the first time. My legs tangled in his, his chest pressed against mine, the faint touch of his fingertips on my skin. I still remember the horror in the morning after, walking up to his mother standing in the doorway. I'm sure I made a lovely first impression on her.

As the memory came back to me, I realised that it may have seemed like a long time back then but the six months that had passed between Lucas and I after the blaze in the Black Cross, went by quicker than I imagined.

As the memory passed, I took a second to relive the moment in my mind, imagining myself holding that letter Lucas had risked his own safety to send to me. The letter asking me to meet him at Amherst, promising that he'd find the right words to say to me there- not that we ever needed words.

Of course Amherst held some surprises for us and I can still remember clearly how we'd fought Charity together for the first time in the train station.

Another crystal clear memory was of being completely alone and together with Lucas in the enclosed space of The Black Cross first aid room, finally completely alone with him after six whole months apart. It was a moment that I can still remember like the back of my hand.

Just like our time in the observatory tower when Lucas told me having me change him into a vampire was the one thing he wouldn't do for me. His every word felt like a bullet straight through my heart and even though we'd sat side by side that night, I could swear that never had I felt so distant from him.

The memory of him risking his own life to see me in the gazebo in the night of the blue moon, just because he couldn't leave things the way they were between us after our fight. I can almost envision the moment happening all over again. How he asked me to runaway with him for real and how we decided that we really would on the last Friday of May.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as these distant memories came back to me one by one. They happened so quick making a day long event seem barely a few seconds.

Like the first Black Cross attack on Evernight that later led and took Lucas and I for the wildest ride of our life.

I closed my eyes softly as the memory of us together in the hotel after escaping the clutches of the Black Cross, flashed through my mind. I still remember it like it was only yesterday. Lucas's sweet fiery mouth moving against mine, kissing me so hungrily and desperately yet being so gentle at the same time. The moment of pure ecstasy when we felt like we really were a part of each other. He made me feel so beautiful and so loved all over that night.

As the memory went by, the magical moments of us hiding away and living together in the unoccupied wine cellar of Vic's house, I could truly see and make out the pure determination in his eyes.

Those endless days and sleepless nights Lucas had spent by my bedside as I got sicker by the second. If we'd only known what it really meant back then.

Those painstaking moments in the movie theatre. How Lucas's body felt so fragile and limp in my arms as we waited for dawn to arise.

Even the memory of those times when the hunger drove him wild, my friends and I watching him fight for self control to diminish the hunger, seemed so far away.

The heartache and frustration for Lucas and I, realising that it was too dangerous for us to be together but even though it drove me mad sometimes that we couldn't be together in that way, I knew that we would get through it because we still had each other.

Every moment I spent with him was magical, going by way to quickly.

Just lying with him in silence, the feel of his cold skin against mine sent tingles up spine.

Every moment he'd saved me from a trap that Mrs. Bethany had set.

Those fevered and chaste kisses as we fought against the fiery desire within us.

All of those moments led us one step closer to where we are now.

Inhaling heavily, Lucas and I pulled back from each other at the same time. Our eyes were locked together, studying each other with intense curiosity.

His stare was intense and so intimate that I could feel goose bumps prickling my skin.

Lucas's bronze hair was tousled, tiny snowflakes nesting and hanging of a few loose strands. Faint red splodges tainted his pale copper skin and small scars were edged along his chin, one running right down the side of jaw. They were faint, barely even visible now as the skin kitted together, the open wounds healing super fast.

My eyes travelled down the slender, razor sharp outline of his cheekbones to the curved surface of the tip of his nose. Stubble layered his upper lip.

His lips were swollen, the shade of cherry. The line in the middle of his lower lip were his skin had been torn barely a few seconds ago had faded away.

Unable to control myself, I raised a hand up and traced an invisible line along his lips, closing my eyes at how soft and warm his skin felt under the pad of my finger.

Lucas brought a hand up to my face, cupping the side of it in his palm before drawing an invisible line down the edge of my jaw, trailing his finger down my neck to the hollow of it. He placed a hand on my chest, right over my heart. The touch sent shivers spiralling through me.

His eyes widened in shock and I could hear that loud intake of air that he drew in from the back of his throat. I smiled at him softly, placing my hand over the back of his to lift it from my chest and to press it to the right side of his.

We could feel the steady beat drumming through the closed cavern of his ribs just like mine was.

"This is not possible" his voice was barely a whisper as he lowered our hands to the snow layered ground. "This isn't real. It can't be" his gaze was fixed to the ground where our hands were pressed palm to palm.

"Lucas..." I reached up with my free hand to cradle the side of his face in it. "This is real"

His eyes travelled down my face, lingering on my lips "But..."

"You're alive" I whispered, twining our fingers together, bringing them up to my heart "I'm alive"

And it felt so damn good.

Everything around me felt suddenly so reenergised and just so... _alive_.

I let the brooch go from my hand, watching it fall gracefully to the soft snow, landing against it lightly.

The look in Lucas's eyes was expectant, I didn't blame because I too was expecting something to happen. In the worst case, disappear but I didn't.

"This is real... This is really real" disbelief mingled in his tone along with relief and happiness.

I felt a smile tugging at the ends of my lips as I nodded. "It's real"

His smile started at one end of his face and ended at the other. His cheekbones were raised and all the tiredness seemed to have faded away, making him look more vibrant and youthful than I had ever seen him.

Lucas's excitement was almost infectious as his arms fell to my waist, pulling me against him as he fell back against the snow. He reached up with one hand to cradle the side of my face in it before bringing it down to his.

"I love you, you know that?" Lucas whispered softly, his thumb tracing tantalizing circles across my jaw.

Leaning in closer, I looped my arms around his neck and brought my body closer to his. He felt so warm. He felt alive. "I think you've mentioned it"

His teeth grazed the soft skin layered on the edge of my jaw as one of his hands came to my waist, caressing it.

"Hey Lucas?" a whisper was the best I could manage with his mouth so close to mine and his deep, rich forest smell engulfing me.

"Mmmm?" his warm breath washed against my skin.

"I love you too" Leaning down, I crushed my lips hungrily to his, unable to control the burning desire within me. He reached up and tangled his fingers through my windswept hair.

I could hear him let out a groan in the back of his throat as our kiss deepened, both of us wanting dominance over the other.

_He was mine and always would be. _

I could taste the salty rustic taste of the blood- my blood- burning on his tongue and lips but I didn't care, knowing that this was our moment right now and had every intention of living it to the fullest.

I moaned loudly in my chest, feeling his teeth nipping at my skin, sure to create a little bruise.

Someone cleared their throat harshly causing Lucas and I to break away from our embrace regrettably, chests heaving heavily as shallow gasps escaped through our lips.

Lucas smiled warmly, placing his hands on my shoulders to push me back carefully so that he wouldn't hurt my feelings.

I soon realised the several people still surrounding us, their wide eyed gazes fixed on Lucas and I, looking right at us with speculation in their eyes.

I looked down at the snow, feeling a blush creeping up my cheeks, heating the flesh and probably turning it the softest shade of red.

"I'm confused..." A deep voice broke the airy silence. A voice that I instantly recognized as Vic's. "Was that some kind of crazy vampire CPR or was that- something?"

Lucas looked at me, smiling warmly- encouragingly- before he took my hand in his, fingers slipping easily and perfectly between mine, strength and courage travelling between us like electricity from that one simple touch.

He helped me up, steadying me with arms when I accidently stumbled forward.

I took a deep breath in, facing our spectators. Balthazar shot me a bittersweet smile and I smiled back at him, unclear as to why there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Bianca" my mum's soft voice caught my attention, drawing my attention to her. Realization dawned over her face almost hauntingly. Her hand was wrapped so tightly around my dad's that I feared that her grip might just break one of his bones.

"This is what I want, mom" I said, my voice stronger than I thought it would be. "It's who I am now"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Vic said, confusion echoing and wrapping around his words.

"Bianca brought us back" Lucas said, clenching to my arm tighter. I blushed at how strong and proud he sounded. "I'm alive; we're alive"

Everything went still and quite around us. Nothing moved; no one moved.

"You're part of the living again?" Vic was the first one to break the silence. He had an eyebrow raised up at us.

Lucas smiled, nodding slowly as his hand slipped out from mine to sneak it's way around my shoulder, pulling me to him.

All of us stared at each other, exchanging awkward gazes, unable to say anything.

"This is so freaking awesome!" Dana's enthusiasm took us all by surprise. Lucas and I exchanged a baffled look before bursting out into fit of laughter as she threw her hands up in the air and cheered.

It wasn't long before Lucas and I were surrounded by people's cheers and laughter that rang through the frosty air. Everyone gathered around, locking us between a tight embrace but even through the happy cries and cheers, there was only one sound that I cared about.

The sound of Lucas's heart beating in time with mine.

* * *

Rubble. That's what was left of Evernight Academy.

Just pieces of old, broken stone.

I might have hated Evernight to the high heavens once but it was a school that truly was a blessing in disguise because it brought me to Lucas and I couldn't ask for anything better.

I will miss it.

Oh who am I kidding?

I will miss it a hell a lot.

It brought me laughter, it brought me tears but I'll have to let it go because life keeps moving forward, no matter what.

This is living at last and with everything that's happened over the past year, I'm glad to let Evernight go and keep moving forward with life, no matter what fate has planned for Lucas and I because I know we'll get through it together because we're in it together; we've always been in it together.

"Thought I'd catch you here" A husky voice came up from behind me, footsteps thudded heavily against each stair.

I turned around, my heart missing a beat as I watched Lucas making his way towards me.

"Well you caught me" I grinned, leaning my back against the railings.

Lucas shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, casually strolling over to me, his gaze wandering around the gazebo. "This place brings back so many memories"

I let out a deep sigh, nodding my head in agreement as I studied the structure of the small building. "It does"

This was the place where we had first kissed. The kiss that started it all and taken us on the wildest journey.

It was also the first place I'd tasted Lucas's blood- a human's blood.

Lucas smiled that beautiful lopsided grin that I'd fallen in love with so many times over and over again as he walked towards me, resting his elbows on the railings of the gazebo beside me. "When we were still at Evernight, would you have ever imagined that any of this would've happened and we'd be standing here today?"

"Not in my wildest dreams" I replied honestly, breathing out heavily, watching my breath flow as fog through the air.

Lucas looked at me, his face suddenly serious "Does it... does it feel weird?"

"What?" I frowned.

"Being here. Being human again?"

I chuckled softly and shook my head. "No. It feels like I'm... alive" a grin cracked on his lips. "You?"

Lucas looked into the distance, a faraway look gleaming in his green eyes. "Like I've lived my worst nightmare and never want to go back. _Ever" _

"You know,]" I swallowed, exhaling softly. "My dad said that even though we're human now, we will live longer than most people-"

"And have sharper senses than a normal person would" Lucas finished. "Yeah, I got the one on one"

I rolled my eyes, letting a few momentary seconds pass before I asked. "But after everything we've been through, it was all worth it, wasn't it?" I paused "Because it brought us to where we are now- together and this time for real"

"I guess" Lucas shrugged.

I bumped my shoulder against his playfully "It was worth it"

"So you say..." He trailed, looking ahead at the remains of our school. "It looks like its seen better days, don't you think?"

I laughed, leaning my head against his shoulder. "Definitely"

We stood there; silence enveloping us but it wasn't the awkward kind of silence. It could never be awkward with Lucas.

"Bianca?" he sighed, breaking the stillness.

"Hmmm?" I craned my head up to look at him.

"You know, whatever the future has planned for us, I want you to know that I love you. I love you today and I swear to God that I will love you tomorrow-"

"I love you too"

"Shhh" he placed a finger over my lips. "You know I still suck at this stuff so just hear me out" he swallowed almost nervously. "We've come so far, Bianca. You took me on the wildest ride of my life and created miracles that I never thought I live to see. I can't bare it if I were to lose you ever again so I swear to you that I will always be there for you-protecting you, being there for you whenever you need me and loving you" he cupped his hand on the side of my face, caressing it so gently and delicately. I could feel tears welling in the brim of my eyelids, threatening to fall. "Bianca, you're my miracle worker. You're my guardian angel. You've given me more than I could ever ask for in a thousand years. Especially bringing me back; bringing yourself back"

"Lucas..." I reached up with one hand to touch his face but he caught my hand halfway, bringing it down to his chest level, holding it between both his hands.

"You have my heart and soul, Bianca and I love you more than a million words can say which is why, when you're ready- we're ready" he held my hand as he got down on one knee in front of me. His dazzling emerald eyes met mine, burning with sincerity and honestly. "I'm going to get down on one knee just like this and I'm going to ask you to be my wife"

It was like his words made everything go still, including me.

"And when that day comes" I whispered, feeling the tears rolling freely down my cheeks as I used my arms to pull him up from the ground. "I'm going to say yes"

Lucas smiled softly at me, satisfaction in his eyes as he wiped away the tears from my face with the back of his hand, before letting his fingers trail down my moist cheek, everywhere his fingertips touched, it felt like my skin was being set on fire.

"I love you" I reached up and cradled his face between my hands, lacing my fingers through the thin strands of his dark golden brown hair. "I love you so much, Lucas" I kissed him on his mouth before placing butterfly kisses all over his face- his forehead, his cheeks, his lips.

His arms snaked around my waist, slowly pushing me back step by step till my back was pressed against one of the gazebo pillars.

Breathing heavily- almost desperately- his mouth opened mine further, fighting me for dominance.

He pulled me closer, his hand squeezing my waist tight while the other knotted its way roughly through my hair causing me to let out a deep moan, twining my arms tighter around his neck.

"You know what kinda sucks though" Lucas pulled away, his chest heaving heavily against mine. "We're both going to get old one day... We won't live forever and have a forever-"

I shook my head, stopping him from even finishing the sentence. I smiled at him softly, dropping my arms from his neck to loop them around his hips before leaning my forehead against his. "As long as we're both alive, Lucas, that's our forever"

* * *

**A/N: **

I hope you guys find this ending happier but I'm not excatly sure if it is actually possible for things to turn out this way because I didn't re-read the Afterlife book before writting it so just go with it.

And if your wondering what happened to Balthazar and the gang... uh, I'm not sure either.

Reviews are always welcome. So review if you liked this version a tiny bit more that the actual... Please?


End file.
